A piezoelectric actuator of a multilayer design in which piezoelectric layers and electrode layers are arranged in a stack is specified. For the electrical contacting of the electrode layers, outer electrodes are fastened to outer sides of the stack. Piezoelectric actuators of this type are used, for example, for actuating an injection valve in a motor vehicle.
European patent 0844678 B1 describes a piezoelectric actuator with an outer electrode fastened to the stack.